Defying Gravity :Chapter one
by katsumi448
Summary: First day of your first year, is she making friends or enemies?


"Alright, now remember everything I have told you," Gregori Thorne held his daughter at arms length of him.

"Keep those who are not threats close, those who pose as threats at a distance while maintaining a good view of them," Scarlett sighed, "Daddy, I know, you don't have to worry." She smiled. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "Also remember-"

"Don't trust the Malfoys" She finished. He hugged her again one last time before stepping out of the way for her mother.

"Good luck dear, and say hello to Severus for me," She smiled the same sweet smile Scarlett could never forget and kissed her cheek.

Scarlett grabbed her trunk and boarded the long red steam engine. She turned at the last second to look back at her parents with tears in their eyes bidding her farewell. She blew them a kiss, walked on and sat in an empty carriage. The clock struck eleven and the whistle was blown. Slowly they departed Kings Cross Station and Scarlett watched as hundreds of kids ran to the windows waving and yelling goodbye at their parents. She smiled and pulled out her little silver notebook and matching pen and began to write. After about an hour, she closed it up, stuck it back in her bag and decided to check out her fellow students. As she stood up she looked out the glass door and noticed the blond, sleeked back hair boy holding onto a girl with black curls veiling her face. _Already people are getting together?_ She thought and rolled her eyes. She stepped out as soon as it was vacant and walked down the length of the train. Peering into each carriage as she passed she noticed girls giggling away probably about some cute boy they saw and boys gaping at her like they always did. She flipped her midnight waves at some boy who was looking at her far too long and hitting his friend beside him to look at her too. Rolling her eyes, she finally found what she was looking for. She stepped into the carriage with the single girl with her face in a book. Scarlett stepped inside and sat down. Her brow frowned when the girl didn't even look up.

"Hello," she said smiling. The girl did nothing.

"Hello?" she asked again a little louder. Still, the other girl did not reply. Scarlett took a deep, calming breath.

"I am trying to talk to you!" She nearly yelled.

"And I'm trying to ignore you," the other girl said, still not looking up, but turned the page to her oh-so important book.

"Well that's not very nice of you," she raised her eyebrow testing her.

"I'm not here to be nice," The other girl answered. Scarlett smirked.

"Neither am I. I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Throne. Soon to be first year Slytherin," she grinned.

"Charley Thompson," the girl finally looked up at Scarlett from her book.

"Well Charley, I do believe we will make great allies, seeing as we're going to be living in the same house for a while," Scarlett held out her hand. Charley took it after a moment of hesitation. Scarlett smiled knowing her plan was falling into place.

"So, Charley," She said letting go, "how are you?"

"We don't have to talk anymore," Charley said opening her book again. Scarlett huffed.

"Fine. Whatever," She said rolling her eyes and looking out the glass doors again. She saw the blond boy from earlier again, only this time with two other boys. One was tall and ugly and the other short, round and uglier.

"Who is that?" Scarlett asked tapping Charley gently with her foot.

"I thought I said we said-"

"Who is that?" Scarlett interrupted her and grabbed Charley's book out of her hand.

"Hey!" Charley protested, "Give that back!"

"Not until you tell me who that is," She pointed her thumb in the blond boy's direction. Charley sighed and looked at him.

"That's Draco Malfoy; now give me back my book!" Charley took it from Scarlett's hand with ease.

"Oh, is it?" Scarlett smirked. So that's him. That's the guys she's been warned about her whole life to stay away from. Interesting. She didn't picture him to be so…whatever. She knew better than to engage with the enemy. With a quick mental note to destroy him, Scarlett looked away from him.

A few hours later they were all changed into their robes and the train stopped to let them onto the platform. A rather large man, holding a lantern was calling all the first years to go with him. The other students made their way to a foot path where carriages were waiting for them. Scarlett and Charley walked over to the giant man together.


End file.
